


Control

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It started as little more than a game.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Controle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834086) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #056 - domination/submission.

It started as little more than a game. Dominating came easily for Tabitha, and not just because her proficiency with the whip made pushing to submission enemies and lovers alike an easy task. She had an aura about her, something of a royal air, something that made others want to bow and beg. It had always been like this, she never knew any other way, wouldn't want to. Which was what made things with Barbara so fun. Barbara would growl and bark about wanting to be in control, but she was always happier with someone to care for her, as long as that someone was willing to do so just the way she liked it. Later, other elements would come into it, and Tabitha would learn just how bad Barbara was at keeping herself in one piece, how reckless she could be for someone who claimed to be all about self preservation, and Tabitha would realize just how badly she wanted to keep Barbara safe. But at the beginning, all that existed was the two of them, in a mock fight of domination with no real stakes, where both of them knew who they wanted to win from the start.


End file.
